Talk:Arcanists/Book of Seas
Brine Goblins Hi, I just wanted to note that I've found way to make a brine goblin chain-reaction. I've seem some people complain about not being able to do it on the forums, thinking that they can't have more than four minions, even though they can. If anyone thinks this is worth incoportating into the article, and how, Be Bold. Anyway, here is the method (untested, so I hope someone will): #Get a friend with the spell, "Summon Brine Goblin", and make sure that you have the either aura of decay or raise dead (If you have one, you'll have the other.) #Go into an unrated game with your friend. #Let you friend summon four brine goblins. #Zombify them. They will now be yours, instead of his. #Have your friend summon some more. #Repeat steps 4 and 5 aproxamitely 50 times. # Dig holes for your brine goblins, spread them out, whatever. You'll have 200 brine goblins (supposedly), all at only 1 health (due to being zombies) #Kill one. #Watch the chain reaction destroy the whole map, hopefully. I currently am having trouble finding someone with book of ocean or book of underdark who will test this with me. Will someone? Username: Zehnstein Timeroot 04:22, 25 September 2008 (UTC) there's a major flaw in your plan, any given arcanist on any given time can only have 4 minions on the map at once user:rida81 16:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : No, he is right. By zombifying Minions you can have more than 4 Minions at once (though you personally cannot summon any more until you have less than 4 again). This phenomenon is often observed at Mos Le'Harmless. Cursed Pride 03:39, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Jeez, his was ages ago... and I've already done it, with interesting results. While it is true that, as soon as I had 4 minions, I couldn't summon any more, my buddy still could. We did as I wrote, with him summon a goblin, and me zombifying. This had funny results, such as me having 7/4 minions, it said. However... when we reached the point of me having 8 and him none, he could summon any more. Apparently, there is a limit on the total number of minions in one game. In a game of six players, the most minons one player could have is 24. At that point, no-one, no matter the fact that they no minons summoned, could sumoon anymore. So, in they end, I didn't make a giganto-mongous brine bomb, I learned something cool about game mechanics. Needs image Could someone who has this book please take a screenshot from the Spell Selection page and add it? See all the other book pages for examples if you don't understand what's missing. OrbFu 21:33, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Noticed this was still undone so I went out to win some wands. Now done. OrbFu 16:10, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Familiar I've removed the following text which was signed as "arkanuke", apparently a native Quebecois speaker. "Level 3 gives complete damage immunity deluge and english summer / lv 4 immune of water ball /lv 5 dont immune of any other spell but for all lv he reduce any other water spell(lv5 reduce of 5 damage all water spell) Ps:lv 5 dont immune vs malestrom , ocean furry and any other no water spell". If anyone can work out what is meant, particularly with respect to why there's any point getting level 5, that would be appreciated. OrbFu 22:25, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Brine Bolt User:Yumeyo-yuki edited to say that Brine Bolt has infinite uses rather than 4. I can't find anything to corroborate this, but I can find evidence that it only has 4 uses, so I'm reverting for the time being. Can anyone corroborate? OrbFu (talk) 07:46, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, no this is not a 'personal anecdote' to which I find both ironic and amusing to read. Although the description does actually say Four Uses Only, this is incorrect and was changed later in the game without being re-edited. Without implying it's my own story of uses through a bug or some sort, every single player that has used Brine Bolt knows it has infinite/unlimited uses. You don't need to revert the change back, it's correct. http://i42.tinypic.com/2u6fxgg.png Yumeyo-yuki (talk) 11:48, April 27, 2013 (UTC)